


His Change

by shireowl



Category: mysticmessenger - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, XReader, rough relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireowl/pseuds/shireowl
Summary: Heir of the C&R International Company and RFA member, Jumin Han has been married to his wife MC for a year. She has developed a passion for photography and works alongside Jumin's good friend, Jihyun (V). Jumin feels happy for her new career and admires the creativity she expresses. But he cannot regulate his emotions easily and is still overprotective, whether at home or at the office, he always desires to have her under his sight. He wants his father to have more acceptance towards his wife and Jumin himself to be a better man, for the RFA and all.





	1. Home early

**Author's Note:**

> I posted part one on FanFiction.Net. and want to continue it here. Thanks for the read!

He kept his pen writing at a fast pace as always. The black ink bled neatly with precision onto the documents being signed as the narrow, sharp tip went over them. Jumin liked this pen he used. It wasn't the one his father had given him with the diamonds encrusted around. It was a white fountain pen instead. He grew more comfortable with it for his work. The arrow like sharp end was a unique design. It was a gift his wife gave to him a month ago. Jumin couldn't have been more happy to use it even till now. He didn't expect MC to give him things. She did have a large amount of money from Jumin's shares herself. She never used it for selfish reasons or constant shopping sprees. Jumin always found MC being his always more than enough. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought about her. She truly was lovely to him in every way. The last document was sighed and placed among the thick stack to the right. His private office room was quiet as usual. Assistant Kang hadn't come back ever since she handed him the unsigned documents. It had taken him a mere 15 minutes to sign and skim over the 37 papers. Capping the pen, he slipped it into his suit's breast pocket. Standing up, Jumin straighten himself and looked towards the large glass windowed screen behind him. The town of Seoul was busy as always all day. His office was very high up and gave a great view of the town. The evening's bright sun streaked among the other skyscrapers' walls and glass mirrors. Even with the beautiful view, his mind always pictured the woman he loved. He craved to go see MC. She would be at the penthouse during this time now. Being a professional photographer in the city soon became her passion, career and was directed with the aid of Jihyun Kim. A childhood friend of Jumin's, he trusted him completely and hasn't let him down. MC turned out to be a great photographer herself as well. Jumin glanced down at his watch. With the documents all sighed, it had been his last duty for today. He could go home now. 

-  
Driver Kim took Jumin home as usual. Not much traffic was current today and so he went home quicker than usual. The sun was still out but not as strong as it was in the beginning of the day. He hadn't come home too late today. Normally it would be nighttime but the evening greeted him nicely. It happened sometimes and thankfully it did now. He held back from texting MC about his quick arrival. It would be a nice surprise. Jumin got out the sleek black Mercedes, and made his way into the entrance of his penthouse. His security guards noticed him right away and didn't question or stop him upon his entrance. Towards the first floor, he slipped his shoes off and went to the spacious living room up two levels. Elizabeth the third was curled up asleep on one of the sofas. Jumin saw her food and water bowl empty and knew MC fed her a bit already. One of maids would make sure to clean and wash Elizabeth's bowl after she finished eating. It was very sanitary and kept the cat's health positive. They took care of the cat very well and made sure her health was always in check. Jumin scanned the living room and kitchen, still not finding his wife. Probably fell asleep early in bed? It was just at this moment, Jumin did feel worried and over protected of his love. He hurried towards their shared bedroom. Even though they had been married for a year, his inner instinctual emotions would rise up. They still felt new sometimes too. He had been extremely over-protective of MC for a while in their early days and recalled wanting to keep her locked up in an actual cage and turning her into his prisoner. Neither of them ever brought up this side of him. But Jumin still had the memories fresh within his mind. Once in a while whenever he didn't feel himself, he felt the urge to do it. Shame still filled the businessman and he needed MC right now. Into the bedroom, the large room was tidy and neat as the maid left it. Two professional cameras were hanging from their strap on one of the closet's doorknob and the other from second drawer's hook. His eyes fell towards a lump underneath the bedsheets. A smile tugged at his lips as he approached it. MC seemed to have fallen asleep and on his side of the bed. Jumin carefully drew back the blanket and found her sleeping form. She always looked very cute to him. He loosened his tie and threw it off. He only craved her now. Getting to her side of the bed, his fingers lightly brushed her soft hair. This stirred her awake a little. She rolled over to face Jumin and blinked open her eyes more. "Welcome home," she yawned. "You came early." Jumin inched his face closer to hers across the pillow. Her scent excited him even more. Jumin took her hand and gave it a squeeze before planting a kiss onto her palm. "I was lucky again to see you early," Jumin said. "Did you come early yourself?" MC nodded her head. "I finished my work proposals, tried out a few practice shots in different lighting and got a few more clients. Jihyun said I'll have to travel with him to meet them." This perked Jumin from the comforted mood he was in. "Travel? Where to sweetheart," he asked curiously. MC continued to hold his hand. "He said Tokyo. That's where the clients are from and they're going to hold a wedding. I was just told this today and felt excited. But the dates haven't been confirmed yet." Jumin stared at his wife, feeling both happy for her yet also flustered upon this sudden plan. He cupped her cheek. They had traveled many times before. But this would be without him it seemed. He always did go on business trips himself and brought MC along a few times. But this would be her first time going by herself. His good friend Jihyun will accompany her of course. Tokyo wasn't anywhere new or foreign for Jumin and he trusted Jihyun's judgement. But Jumin didn't cease to care for her. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. "Tokyo is a safe place. But I think I should come along with you," he told her. He focused onto her entirely, slipping his fingers away from her face. MC looked a bit confused. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ok sure, I'll have to check with Jihyun. But dear, I'm not helpless. I've traveled with you a lot." This was true and he didn't object. Jumin watched her stand up and stretch more, arms lifted and head tilted. She looked almost upset. Standing next to her, he fixed her a hair a bit into place. "I care for you," he said. "I can't ever picture losing you. MC, you mean so much to me I don't want to be alone." He frowned himself, looking at her with pleading gray eyes. MC gave him a smile. "You never change about that," she chuckled. "I'm glad also, I'd love for you to accompany me. But does that mean I get to come with you on business trips? I get lonely too sometimes." Jumin kissed her forehead. "I'll put you upon everyone." MC's mood then changed as she kissed him as well. They stood passionately kissing each other on the lips for a few moments. This caused fireworks to explode from within. Jumin felt soothed by this always. Something gentle brushed alongside Jumin's legs. They drew back to look down and they both saw Elizabeth the third circling around their legs, tail high in the air. "Aww, she never stops being so adorable," MC said. She lifted her up and stroked her belly. A purr was sounded from the cat. Jumin smiled. You're more adorable, he thought. "Jumin, I think we still have time for dinner," she declared. Jumin chuckled. "I'll request some salmon for Elizabeth the third as a treat. We can have whatever you'd like," he invited. MC rocked the cat gently, side to side, her thick tail moving along with the motion. "Okay, change out of your work clothes first please. You don't have to be formal at home," she said. He did listen to her. As MC was busy playing with Elizabeth, Jumin at once took off his black suit, leaving him with a vest and white collar on. He threw off the vest quickly. Unbuttoning the collar, it revealed his naked abdomen. He smirked and took off that as well. His black pants remained on which he felt comfortable enough to unzip them and lower them down all the way. Coming home early made this to be the perfect time to do it. Jumin himself wanted MC to play along until dinner was served. He took his phone out his pocket and texted his services about the meals. "Sweetheart," MC said. Jumin nearly dropped his phone and looked at his wife. He felt startled all of a sudden. He kicked off his lower clothing, leaving him to wear nothing but solid black underwear. It couldn't hide the noticeable bulge forming. "It's been a while since we last did it," he said, relaxing himself. "I feel in an excited mood today." MC blushed, leaving the cat to roam off. He came closer and brushed her cheek with a finger. His attention was fully on MC. She let him kiss a trail down her neck as he tangled a finger around her hair. "I assumed you may be hungry for dessert first," Jumin smirked.


	2. Good business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Thank you for reading

Back at the office, Jumin stayed still, sitting as the members of the meeting were leaving. The marketing charts were at a high point this week, displaying growth. Most of the products being sold from the company were nicely put as consumers continued to buy them. C&R hadn't went down. Assistant Kang stayed behind with Jumin, organizing her posters and charts at the desk. "That was an excellent meeting with desired results," she said proudly with a smile. Jumin nodded and looked down at his desk. Once the meeting room only contained the two of them, he let out a small sigh. "Have you contacted the specialists about the proposal making of our new product?" he asked. He stood up himself and straightened his tie. This time it was a light shade of pure gray. It complimented his eyes. His wife had helped him pick it out this morning. After what happened last night between the two of them romantically and a meal of hand prepared sushi by a fine Japanese chef, contacting Jihyun slipped his mind. Watching MC chew each bite of the food was irresistible. He wished he could relive that night together again. Assistant Kang looked a bit upset from his question. "I have and they'll be almost finished with the final product," she said. "I.. I hope it sells well internationally." Jumin felt satisfied with her answer. "Good, please tell me once they've emailed you back and send over our new proposals." With that, he left the room to head over to his personal office. The new product would focus to his intended cat projects from before. The first one was wine that a cat could drink. Many people had cats themselves and it would be something clever to sell. Although RFA members, Zen and Jaehee weren't too fond of the first project, MC found it nice. Jumin felt determined to put it on shelves. Red wine for Elizabeth the third sounded good right now. Walking towards his office doors, two security guards stood on both ends as he unlocked the door, he stepped inside and left the double doors opened. The glassed wall had the sun still out. It was another warm day and one in which progress was made. He looked at his watch. 2:37 P.M. Jumin saw that he could leave now after the meeting. Assistant Kang hadn't kept him back. But contacting Jihyun now is a must. Jumin slipped out his phone and saw a few messages from MC. They had been sent two hours ago. Opening the messenger he read, "Jumin! Jihyun said you can come with us. Of course he would let you. We leave next week and if nothing comes up for you from work, I can't wait for you to spend more time with me." Jumin smiled as he read it. She always did fill up his heart with many pleasing emotions. He liked her photography and wanted to take more photos with her. Sitting at his desk, he texted back, "I'm really glad you're excited to go on your trip. I'll always be right there whenever you need me. Your success as a photographer will only make yourself stand out. You're so cute when you're excited like this. I'll make sure you feel like this more. See you soon my love." Jumin kept the past messages of their numerous conversations. Even the earliest ones from when she first joined RFA. He would sometimes reread them and sink into bliss. MC kept them as well, enjoying the memories they contained. It only spread positivity. Jumin placed his phone down and opened one of the drawers. He wanted to revise some documents. Rather than letting Jaehee do that, he had time to spare. MC didn't return home till 4:30. Her earliest would be at 2:00. She drove home from her workplace everyday without hassle even through the dense traffic. A good driver she proved herself to be. Jumin felt concerned at first about her driving but after a few times of herself driving him to places, he saw differently. The car he got her was at its top peak and updated model. He made sure to get her a very nice one that suited her beyond expectations. Reviewing the last document, footsteps were then heard from the office's doors. It was one of the hiring managers. "Excuse me Mr. Han, we have someone who has qualified to fill up the new employee position. Would you like to meet her?" he asked. Jumin placed the document down. He remembered Jaehee telling him that a new employee was needed to fill up the next office worker desk. "I see. Send her in," he told him. He bowed his head respectfully, and left the office. Jumin sat waiting for the new comer to arrive. Glancing back down at the paper, footsteps were heard again. He looked up to see a young woman dressed in the appropriate attire. He had gotten used to being around women. Standing up, he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Jumin Han," she said with a bow. "My name is Yeri Jeong." "A pleasure it is," Jumin returned flatly. The woman had long black hair and bright brown eyes. She looked professional. "I can assure you my services with be of use to your company," she spoke determinedly. She gave him a smile. Jumin nodded. "I suppose time will tell. Thank you." He trusted his hiring manager and wanted to cut the conversation short. He sat down and took the document again. Yeri got the idea, looking a bit upset. She left with a respectful bow again. Jumin was used to having women like him over at first glance. He didn't feel interested at all and tried to preoccupied himself with the task at hand once more. After some time had passed, Jumin sorted through his office space and called Driver Kim to take him to a good pastry shop. He wanted to go out and look for a special treat hand picked by himself for his beloved wife. It would be a small celebration upon her first work trip and Jumin wanted her to taste the sweetness of it. He couldn't help but picture how she would eat a cake, lips covered in frosting and all. Gold flakes could be topped onto the dessert and the cake itself be a large one. He would organize his work papers tomorrow or notify Jaehee to do it. Things went well for the company now. 

-  
Jumin had arrived home, picking out a fine designed cake. It was a medium tall, three tier vanilla cake with edible red roses all around the circular shape. Gold flakes had been a shaved and sprinkled on top. Pink icing was swirled skillfully around the sides of the cake and the words of 'Congratulations' were finely written. Jumin knew the head pastry chef himself at the bakery. He called beforehand about placing the order as he was driven there. As always, it was made quickly with precision. He liked the design and felt MC would too. Placing the neatly packaged cake into the refrigerator, he then grabbed a container of strawberries. They were still fresh and setting them out made Jumin a little hungry. He skipped lunch as he went forth with analyzing the graphs and results of this week's consumer buy. Coming early again today made him feel more at ease though. With the stocks selling great, that didn't mean he could rest right away. He felt persistent with his company, work and wanted it to expand more. Until then, he walked to his room and found his cat sitting at the left side of window's ledge, watching the city's view from high up. Getting dressed and situated, Jumin felt more relaxed with softer clothing on; a white collared t-shirt and black pants. Looking at his phone, he saw some other text messages from the messenger app. Zen had talked about a possible new role he could be offered, Yoosung sent a picture of a high test score he had gotten, 707 sent a new made emoji of Elizabeth the third with his emoji character and Jaehee sent a few supportive texts towards Zen's role. Jumin liked the moving emoji of his cat but it had been created without his permission. He decided to dismiss sending an annoyed text message about it. It looked good anyhow, no need to go against it. Jumin sent an approved emoji of himself and clicked on MC's number to call. He felt excited once she answered and heard her voice. "MC, you picked up right away," he smiled. "Is this a good time to call?" It was was about 4:02 now. "Yeah, I'm driving home now," she said. "I hooked up my phone in the car so I could talk and drive at the same time safely." Jumin did remember her saying that the other day about getting the device. He still felt a bit nervous for MC. "Oh sweetheart did you see what Saeyoung sent in the app? It's Elizabeth's emoji! Do you like it? I asked him if he could create one," she continued. "I did. I liked it very much myself. You're very thoughtful of bringing that up to him again. I forgot myself," Jumin said. "I came home early again today." He paused for a moment, thinking back to the situation at hand. "I'll hang up now, I want you to be focused on the road," he murmured. "It's ok Jumin, I've been driving for some time now," she chuckled lightly. Jumin persisted on, "MC, please. I don't want you to feel distracted about your driving. I'll hang up now." A small sigh could be heard from the other end. "Okay, see you home." She ended the call. Jumin did notice she was a bit upset, but he couldn't afford her to be within this driving and talking currently. Of course she was a good driver but Jumin wanted to be safe. That over protective feeling always came up and felt fresh. He wanted everything to be right for her. Jumin went to the kitchen and decided to get the meal preparation ready. He would order all of his wife's favorites and spoil her. When she would come back, it'll make her feel better. Only after he communicated with his services, he received a call from Jaehee. "What is it Assistant Kang?" Jumin spoke first. "Mr. Han, your father has been struck with a heart attack," she said urgently. "It just happened at the office. We've called the emergency contacts." Jumin froze, feeling a bit unsteady from the sudden news. He felt sweat appear around his hands as he gripped onto his cellphone tighter. This was too soon. "Tell me which hospital. I'm heading there right now!"


	3. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3~~

The hospital was not too far away. Jumin had gotten there in 10 minutes. It had been half an hour since his father was in the emergency room. Jumin immediately went there once he was told the news. His father was old yet didn't retire yet. Even though he had the highest position in the company as CEO, Jumin mainly handled the stressful deals as it seemed. He didn't mind of course as he worked his way towards being the new one in line. But he wasn't prepared it would be this soon. He paced back and forth in front of his father's room. The door had been closed and he wouldn't be allowed to go in until the professionals were finished and the patient having some rest. The curtain had blocked any outsider's view. "Excuse sir?" Jumin stopped and looked to see a male nurse. A clipboard was held in his gloved hands and a white surgical mask was lowered partially down to his chin. "Are you related to this patient?" he asked. "He's my father," Jumin told him. The nurse wrote something onto his clipboard. "I see. Please come sit at our visitor waiting room. Your father needs rest and oxygen before he can see you," he told him. "It may take time for them to be finished. You're welcomed to wait." Jumin glanced at his father's room and then down at his feet. He took a deep breath and sighed out. "Alright." Following the nurse, he didn't walk too far as he came to the visitor's waiting room. No one was here. The nurse would notify him about any changes and thanked him for his cooperation. This felt new. His emotions started again but this time into unwanted ones. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he crossed his legs and frowned, staring at the tiled floor. Alone in this room, his mind didn't wander. His father was past his 50s and started to appear frail. After his latest break up with his fiancée, Glam Choi, he wasn't looking as himself at all. During the aftet night party of Jumin's and MC's wedding, he stayed collected and did wish his son a good life. But it was kept limited. He stayed home more than coming to the office and Jumin saw his personality as more dull. He wished his father saw the true side of those women earlier, but it had come too late. He had to call his wife now. No contact was made out her ever since he came here in the hospital. Guilt rose up. He had the celebration cake still in the refrigerator. That's on hold for now. Frowning still, he called MC first rather than answering her multiple texts. She picked up right away. "Jumin? Where are you? I thought you said you were home already," she said worriedly. Jumin could already picture her concerned face and possibly a few stray tears. It was a painful image to form and think about. He clenched his fist to withstand his shivering. He rarely got cold yet it was hard to not feel it in this empty room. "I'm.. I'm at the main hospital in Seoul. MC I had to come to him as soon as possible. My father suffered from a heart attack," he managed to say. A few gasps were sounded from the other line. No words were spoken. MC stayed silent for a few long moments. She was a good listener as well, so she waited until Jumin was finished. "Sweetheart are you still there?" Jumin whispered. "I'm sorry so for not telling you this right away. I'm shocked myself and I didn't want you worth. I have no excuses to give to you." "Jumin," MC said. She spoke his name first. He listened intently and held his breath. "Please don't let your emotions control you fully. I'll be here at home waiting when you're finished. Tell me if you want me to come and keep you company. Or even stay on the phone line." MC constantly proved her golden personality and strong understanding towards her husband. Jumin felt as if a heavy load was taken off him. He closed his eyes, allowing the small fresh tears to come out the corners of his eyes. He wasn't alone. "Thank you," he said. "You're the only person who has the strongest understanding heart. It's my wife MC. Please wait for me.. I can't burden you. I'll wait here a little longer." He paused and opened his eyes once she spoke again. "Remember I love you," she told him first. "I wish your father well and good health." "I love you too MC," Jumin said at once. "Thank you so much." MC gave a small chuckle to lighten the darkened atmosphere. He could picture a smile now. They said their good byes and hung up. Jumin rubbed at his eyes. It had only been a few tears produced. He desperately hoped MC didn't produce any herself. He would not like that at all. The time was now 5:34. Eating only breakfast this early morning, he lost his appetite from before. The nurse was right of course. His father needed rest and time. 

-  
"It wasn't a fatal heart attack, Mr. Han," the doctor spoke to him. He stood outside near the doorway of the chairman's room, speaking with the doctor. His father was sleeping now, an oxygen mask over his mouth as it was now visible through the door. "A shock almost," the doctor continued, "and high levels of stress from the wave lengths. We mean to ask these questions to your father but a few answered from you will help." Jumin agreed. "Has your father ever smoked heavily?" the first question began. Jumin answered used to in his younger years. The rest of the questions followed towards past habits and a few current ones such as fatigue and thirst. Jumin answered each question truthfully to the best of his knowledge. "You'll be able to see him in 24 hours," the doctor told him. "He needs more rest and time to grow independent for breathing on his own again. We'll communicate with you for any sudden changes. " Jumin understood and didn't object. It seemed that he would have to go home for now. His phone number was taken and a hand shake exchanged with the professional. Jumin only needed to be patient. He could go back to his wife. Driver Kim could take him home for dinner. 

-  
"MC?" Jumin carefully spoke, walking towards the outside deck. That's where he found her. She was sitting on one of the chairs, looking over one of the multiple views the penthouse had. She turned her head and got up at once when he came. "How is your father?" she asked, approaching him. He took her hands, soothing them and especially himself from the recent hospital visit. The softness felt good. "He's resting now. We can go see him tomorrow at around this time," Jumin said. "How are you? I'm sorry for coming late. You must be hungry." MC tightened her hold onto his hands. The warmth spread. "I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm worried about you. I really hope your father is okay." Jumin kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he said. "I'm a lucky man to have a very thoughtful woman as mine. He'll be okay tomorrow. But I want to focus on caring for my wife now. I ordered some of your favorite dishes. He's a great chef to be the one to prepare them. Did you at least eat something? It's not good for your health to miss meals." He knew he was contradicting himself as he himself skipped lunch purposely. Jumin didn't really do so himself, but the growth of the company was well and exploring more upon it felt needed. "I ate a few strawberries on the table," MC said with a reassuring smile. "I placed a hold on the meals till you returned. I want to eat with you Jumin." He felt upset this time. The air outside cooled his mind though. "Let's eat now," he said. "I'd like to drink some wine as well." It hadn't taken too long for the food to be brought back out. Jumin sat at his usual sitting place at the table while MC sat at hers, closely near him. Steam arose from the various dishes. MC looked better at having seen what she liked. "It looks so good," she admired. Jumin smiled. "I'm glad." A servant opened the wine bottle with a pop and poured each of them a full glass. Red wine from France was a classic. "Thank you," MC said. They ate in comfort. Jumin felt a twinge of guilt throughout the meal. He was here at his home enjoying a nice dinner while his father was at the hospital. His mind clouded in worry as well. He took a sip of the wine. "Honey?" MC said. Before Jumin could say something, Elizabeth the third was seen walking into the dining room. Her white fur was noticeable. It seemed she smelled the main course. "I already fed you," MC laughed. "She's always hungry for more." Jumin nodded. MC turned back to him and said, "You don't look yourself still. Is it because of your father?" "I would be lying if I said no," Jumin sighed. MC reaches out to his hand and grabbed it. She gave him a reassuring look. "I understand, but he needs time as you told me. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure your father wants you to be happy as he always had hoped." She was right. She was always right. Jumin felt like a fool for not seeing through to that himself. His emotions did interfere and he wouldn't know what to do. He squeezed MC's hand a little. "You're right," he told her. "I've already caused you enough worry." He looked down at the ring on her finger. It was a good thought that had lasted more positively. "After your work trip, we can stay longer if you'd like," Jumin invited. "Or go someplace else." MC shook her head. "It's fine, I'll be looking into more clients after and seeing to other photography prints to sell. We can soon. Let's make this trip a good one together," she added with a nice smile. Getting up, Jumin leaned down to give her a kiss onto her lips. "I'll bring out the surprise for you after we're finished eating." MC looked surprised herself. "You're spoiling me," she frowned. Her eyes looked bright though. "I never spoil you enough," Jumin assured. "It'll be something you like. I know your tastes well." Continuing on with the meal, he felt excited to see his wife's reaction.   
Bringing out the cake from the fridge after their meal, he set it down in front of her. The plates were cleared by the servant and dessert plates were brought out. MC looked at Jumin as he stood by her side. "What is this?" she said. "Please open it," he pressed. MC had to stand up to do so. The large package was slowly opened as the paper was torn. Her eyes widened. "What.. This is a large cake!" she exclaimed. "For your upcoming work trip," Jumin told her. "I trust it'll be successful." He hugged her from behind. His height was taller and so he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. MC placed a hand on top of his, directly on her chest. "Jumin, Elizabeth is licking the icing off the side," MC laughed. The cat had gotten up on the table and helped herself to the cake. "Oh! I'll go get the camera," MC said excitedly. Jumin released his hold onto her and laughed as she ran to go get it.


	4. Reverse reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 here. Thanks for reading, I try to update as much as I can and not leave too many repetitions.

MC came back quickly with one of her professional cameras. She wore the strap around her neck and turned on the device. She got into position near Elizabeth. Jumin couldn't help but admire her actions. "You're so cute," he said. MC blushed and a snapshot was taken with the flash on. That caught Elizabeth's attention and she jumped down onto the floor, heading out the dining room. "Aw she got scared," MC sighed. She looked at the photo she took. Jumin did as well and saw a nice one of Elizabeth.

"I like it," Jumin said. "I hope you know you are a great photographer." "Thank you. I wanted to take a few more at different angles but Elizabeth the third left," MC said. "I'll go get her," Jumin offered at once. 

He went out the dining room and headed to the living room. The cat was surely there, her white thick fur standing out among the red leather sofa. Jumin enjoyed holding his cat in his arms. He stroked her fur tenderly. Elizabeth the third allowed him to pet her while she was in his arms. Jumin saw that she was relaxed and went back to the dining room. "Aw Jumin you look adorable with Elizabeth in your arms!" MC exclaimed.

This wasn't the first time and Jumin would always hold his cat in front of MC. He liked seeing her expression. "I'll take a picture." Jumin stood where he was in the room. The dining room was clean of course. Standing in front of the collection of fine china portrayed the picture image to be a fancy one. He held his cat with both arms in a cradle position. He gave a small smile. The flash went off and MC giggled upon seeing the picture. "You guys came out great!" she said. "And you smiled very nicely dear." Jumin saw the picture and blushed light pink himself. The scenery added a nice background. It showed a contrast from his causal clothing to the detailed decor. He held the camera. "I love it," Jumin told her. He put Elizabeth down and placed the camera onto the other side of the table. He embraced his wife then. Her scent instantly made him feel more relaxed. The worrisome feeling from before had vanished. MC put her arms around him as well. "Jumin, I think the cake's ready to eat," MC pointed out as he tightened his grip. She let out a chuckle and was right. But Jumin wanted this moment to last longer. He closed his eyes, wishing it would. 

-  
"Mr. Han, the specialists contacted me again." Jumin was sitting at his office desk with his assistant on the opposite side of him. In his office, the doors were closed as private matters were discussed. They wouldn't be locked though. "They have shown interest in making the product and will send a few samples to us in a few weeks.

Once more are made and tested safely at their lab, our company's lab can start producing it. Until then, we must start with the advertising." Jumin listened. The strategies to start marketing this will become more in depth and take action soon. Layouts need to be created physically and digitally. "Notify our team to send in their drafts. We will hold another meeting of the results in two weeks," he said. "Review them as well." Jaehee wrote this down in her notebook and sorted a few files within the folders. "Two weeks? Excuse me Mr. Han but is that a bit too long? It can get done less than a week," Jaehee pointed out. 

"I'll be going to Tokyo with my wife and accompany her on her work trip there next week. Until I come back, we can hold the meeting, preferably in two weeks Assistant Kang," Jumin explained. He wrote a few notes down himself onto his notepad for reminders. Jaehee didn't say anything more about the time of the meeting. "I wish you safe travels when the time comes," she said. Jumin nodded seeing that things are wrapped up. "Book the flight for me Assistant Kang, report the materials to me once they're finished and you can be dismissed now," he told her. 

Jaehee collected the data documents, her material belongings and left then with the office doors slightly open, leaving Jumin alone. He tried to sit still, something he found very easy but now it wasn't. He hadn't been feeling comfortable since this morning. No calls from the hospital contacted him about his father. It was still early though. Zen and Yoosung had been given the information most likely by MC in the group chat. They had called Jumin and expressed their condolences. He was surprised to hear it from Zen especially. Jumin tapped his pen onto the desk lightly.

Even though yesterday helped him feel lighter about the situation at hand, it slowly opened up once more. The cake was delicious and seeing MC with her lips frosted was a sight Jumin loved. Her lips were sweeter anyhow. He didn't cease to crave for her. By thinking a little of MC now, he slowly felt distracted. Emotions have to be controlled. Slipping into unwanted ones weren't needed as well. He knew that really well himself. Jumin got to his feet and decided to get a cup of coffee across the office. His health nutritionist would prepare his blend every morning. 

Pouring a full cup, he wanted to be prepared when the time will come. He would be right beside his father as long as he needed. So far only a few floors in the building have heard about the chairman's sudden heart attack. Those who did were restricted from leaking any information out as false humors and paparazzi would taken over and turn it into something else. Jumin hated when they would get involved. 

He took a sip of the coffee, relishing it's warmth. Work went smooth so far. He should call MC now. The time read 3:04 on his watch. But before he could, 707 had already to him. He answered it without much thought and brought his coffee towards his desk. "Hello?" Jumin spoke first. Silence. 5 seconds later Saeyoung began laughing. Jumin frowned. He knew how childish he could be and how intelligently he could be at the same time. 

It was an uneven mix at times. "Saeyoung, why did you call my number?" he asked him. "I called to say hello!" he told him. "Do I need a reason? Haha!" He laughed a little to himself while Jumin didn't. "Okay Mr. Director! Onto serious matters. MC told me about what had happened with your father. I want to tell you I'm sorry. All of the RFA is here for you, especially your beloved wife. Is there anything we can do for you?" It felt uncommon for Saeyoung to speak in this serious and meaningful tone. He tend to sometimes. Jumin relaxed his shoulders.

"Thank you," he told him. "I appreciate the offer, but I do not need anything at the moment. I am only waiting to hear back from the hospital." "That's understandable. Well the offer always stands! I'll talk to you soon. Seven out!" 

He ended the call with his signature saying. Jumin looked at his phone's screen and didn't see any messages from his wife. He could call now. As he pressed onto MC's contact profile, another call interrupted him. It was V. Jumin answered, not expecting it. Perhaps another mention about his father? It slowly made him feel negative of thinking back to it. He hadn't seen his father closely or could picture his current state of condition. He sat back in his chair and said the first hello. "Jumin how are you?" Jihyun asked. "I'm fine. Thank you, I'm sure my father will feel well. I hope your eyes are adjusting better." Jumin shared some positive thoughts about him. "Your wife has shown great photography skills throughout her short time working here. I called to say you needn't to worry about her. She's shown much independence here at the office and studio." Jumin liked what he heard. 

He had knowledge of this already. The multiple pictures that his wife took yesterday were very good and that went with all the other times also. He liked all of them and wanted to frame a few others. "Of course she is. Her photography makes feel calm. I always want to make sure she's safe as well. I trust you for making that possible Jihyun," Jumin told him. He took a sip of the coffee. "Are you still intent on coming along this trip?" Jihyun asked. Jumin crossed his legs underneath his desk. It felt like a silly question. "Of course. I don't intend to change my mind. I want to protect MC and see how she does myself." Jihyun stayed silent for a moment. "I understand. I wanted to confirm it with you. Your wife is always safe with me. Rest assured. I'll see you in 5 days my friend."

Jumin has already gotten used to Jihyun's quiet behavior and has known him for years. His childhood with him felt memorable. He would look forward to spending time with his friend more also. It would come soon. Suddenly there was another phone call. Jumin looked at his phone and didn't see a contact he was familiar with. Answering it, he said hello. "Is this Jumin Han?" said the lady over the phone. "Speaking," he replied. "This information concerns your father. He is slowly recovering from his heart attack. Visitors still are not allowed as he is still showing signs of being frail. He still needs the time to recover and use the oxygen mask."

Jumin listened intently, having his hand holding the cellphone feel frozen. It would have been too soon. That negative feeling was still eating away at him. "When is the time in which I can I see him personally?" Jumin asked. "I apologize but I can most likely let you know tomorrow. He has showed noticeable signs of being frail," the lady told him. Jumin furrowed his eyebrows. He stood up from his chair, feeling that uncomfortable feeling rise higher. He looked towards the glassed wall behind him, eyeing the city landscape. The sun was slowly sinking down behind the skyscrapers.

"I see. Alright, notify me as soon as possible when I can see him," he said tightly. "Will do Mr. Han. Have a good day." With that the phone call ended. Jumin frowned. Today was not a good day as he felt it. He sighed out quietly to himself. That phone call to MC still wasn't made. Some stress began to grip onto Jumin. He called her right away and spoke first upon having his call answered. "MC," he started, his breath quickening a bit. Once she spoke, he relaxed. "Hey Jumin I was just about to call you myself," she said chuckling. "How's work?" "Things are good here. I'll close the cat wine proposal soon," he said, trying to lighten up himself. He still had that uneasy feeling. "That's great! Elizabeth will be able to drink wine soon and other cats too! It's just what you wanted sweetheart. I'm glad it's almost done in the making," she said. 

Jumin bit his lip, giving a small chuckle himself. He didn't want to ruin his wife's good mood. It felt too precious. "How are things with you my love?" he asked. He stood still. "Pretty good. I finished with the rest of my clients today and have the trip left. I can't wait! It's close now. I contacted the couple and told them you'll be with me and they're delighted to invite you to their wedding! It'll be a good one Jumin." He smiled naturally this time upon hearing that. MC always held his heart together. It was during times such as these he felt thankful for her very much. 

My angel.. 

Jumin didn't hold his breath anymore. Perhaps telling her the news about his father should wait? She felt positive right now.. as always.

It would be him ruining it. He never ceased to feel guilty. "I'm glad to hear that sweetheart," he said lightly. "You always my days bright. I want to spoil you in Tokyo." MC sighed in an exaggerated manner. "Jumin you don't have to.." she laughed. "Nonsense! You're my beloved wife. It'll never be enough," he insisted. "Okay sweetheart," she said. "Oh, I'm sorry I almost forgot to ask, how's your father doing?" Jumin held his breath again. "He's.. he's doing okay," he said carefully. This was an uncertain lie almost. He didn't want to lie. "I.. We can't see him today. He needs more time for full recovery. I received a call from a nurse and was told he seemed frail still." 

He practically sounded defeated. This was what made their positivity end. He could feel it. MC didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that Jumin," she said. "Maybe tomorrow? I want to see him well too. I hope you're not too upset." Jumin sighed. "I'll try not to be," he said honestly. "I'm sorry for ruining your good mood.. I'm a horrible person." Jumin couldn't hold back. His emotions were rising up again. "Please don't say that!" MC instantly rejected. "Sweetheart please, it's not of your fault. We just need to give your father more time. I'm about to go drive home. Or would you rather have me drive to your building?" Jumin didn't want to refuse this. He needed her now. "Yes please," he said, almost begging.

She wouldn't refuse slightest. With that, they said their farewells and the call ended. Jumin didn't feel himself. He walked back to his desk, staring at his coffee and papers. Patience.. That was needed right now. Jumin tugged at his tie and walked out his office. He stayed collected from the outside but his inner self was a mess and leaning towards insanity. He would wait for his wife outside the building or inside here. Passing Jaehee, he quicken his pace. "Mr. Han?" she said in confusion. Ignoring her, he went to the closest elevator. More fresh air than a window could provide was needed anyhow.


	5. Unstable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 5~ Let me know how you guys like this story! It’s still continuing.

Jumin had his fresh air outside the company's building. He took the time to recollect himself and get his mind together. It felt strange to act like this right now. 

He didn't want to look this way in front of MC. His head was not spinning as fast as before. Drawing forth a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He went back inside the building and headed towards his office on the top floor. It would be logical to wait for his wife there. Thankfully he didn't pass by Jaehee again. She would have definitely stopped him to ask questions. His mind right now wasn't clear. He closed the doors of his office, wanting quiet. His phone screen had two missed calls from Jaehee. Ignoring it for now, he went to the other side of his office to grab some wine. 

Near where he had gotten his coffee, he also had a small fridge for wine beverages. Opening a bottle of red wine, he poured himself a mug rather than a glass. It wasn't the closest thing he could get. This calmed him. Normally he would call for a glass, but he didn't want to let anyone interfere with him other than MC at the moment. He wasn't feeling stable and so he gulped down the wine. MC's workplace was in the city as well. It wasn't too far away from C&R's headquarters. Jumin did feel comforted upon the known thought. She would arrive here soon. As the sun's colors streaked pink and orange, they filtered into the office, giving the large space a colorful touch. Jumin filled his mug with more wine and set it down onto his desk. It was odd of him to even drink wine from a mug.

He dismissed the thought and sat back down on his chair. He slowed his intake of the drink, looking at his phone screen. She will call him within moments as he was certain of it. The time went by slowly. Traffic must have caught up. He finished his drink mindlessly, but didn't pour another mug. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. People within the building, mainly head employees, were allowed to enter his office upon a knock and they normally did of course. Jumin waited to see who it could be. 

"Excuse me Mr. Han?" 

He saw Yeri enter his office. She was the new comer. This felt new and bold of her to do so. Yet Jumin didn't send her away. "What is it?" he asked coolly. "These drafts must be reviewed by you sir," she said. 

Yeri stepped in and stood on the opposite side of the director. She placed the stack of papers down in an already neat pile. "Your assistant sent me to give you these." Jumin eyed them, seeing it was some of the advertising drafts for the cat wine project. He wanted it to go perfect. Jaehee could have given these herself but he didn't care at the moment. Right now, his mind was towards seeing MC. "I see," he said.

Yeri was dismissed and excused herself out, leaving the single opened door slightly open. The other was closed. Jumin felt his shoulders tensed. MC hadn't arrived yet. He frowned. The city did have tight traffic at this time of day. His watch read 5:41. He normally would still be in the office at this time. But MC seemed to be running a bit late. This must be what his wife would be feeling like whenever he came home late, which was common. Jumin inhaled his breath slowly.

Guilt did wash over him more. 

He did know this himself, and it tore him from he inside. Jumin did maintain a skill of keeping his emotions locked within, yet right now, they were bursting open. First his father, his wife's feelings, the trip.. Dealing with much more stressful business matters did not compare with this at the moment. A knock then startled him. It was a soft, light one. He looked up, waiting to see whom it could be.

"Jumin?" came the voice.

One of the doubled doors opened and in stepped MC. Jumin at once got to his feet. "Sorry, there had been a car accident and the traffic was tight," she told him. She carried her camera baggages and self purse around her shoulder. He had bought her the newest, limited LV bag the collection had. It had been a birthday gift last year which MC was very appreciative for. Her light blue blouse, long sleeved and black pants gave her a professional appearance. He admired the neat, small ribbon from the shirt, a bit tugged down to be revealing almost. Jumin walked past her and shut the door. Locking it, he turned his full attention to her. "Are you feeling alright? I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart. Please sit down." 

MC looked a bit surprised herself as he forwarded her to his chair gently. "I'm fine," she told him. "No need to worry too much." She set her things down onto his desk. "You don't look yourself." She noticed the half finished mug of wine and paper drafts. This wasn't like him at all to have clutter. Jumin couldn't hide his emotions from her, and yet continued to stay rigid. "I'm worried," he confessed. "Not about the company work. That can be easily taken care of, but of you and my father.. I want to be better to you both. I feel that I'm not expressing enough.." His voice trailed away quietly. MC widened her eyes and gave him a reassuring hug. He tightly returned it and didn't lose a slight grip on her. Small trails of kisses were given onto MC's cheek and down her neck. He enjoyed tasting her skin from each kiss. His hands roamed around her body as she sank into this hold. 

Looking up at him she said, "Jumin you don't need to feel worried too much or put yourself down. I understand you're having a rough time with your father's situation and I want to be here for you. You always make me feel happy, and you don't need to put in extra effort. Everything will be okay." Her voice was more than enough. He breathed in her scent, feeling the wound slowly repair together. "Thank you MC.. You always know how to strengthen my condition. I only need more of you.. could we stay like this longer?" MC gave him a smile and nodded. 

He held onto her body, almost appearing to protect her from something. He couldn't let go as he felt that feeling wash over him. I can't let go. He continued to kiss her face and neck, leaving moist areas to glimmer lowly from the office's light. Jumin wasn't the man to do such erotic activities. But he needed this now. With the door still locked and undisturbed, he slid his hands down lower towards her body. He reached her hips and grabbed them roughly, drawing her closer. Closer.. that's what was wanted. "Ju-Jumin!" MC muffled against his chest.

He didn't loosen his grip onto her and snaked his hands towards her butt. Right through her pants his hands slipped in to cup them. "I need you," Jumin murmured against her ear. She froze as he bit onto the delicate skin tissue of her ear lobe. She managed to look up at him. Upon her gaze, he lifted her up and swept the materials off his desk carelessly. The mug shattered and the paper drafts fell down in a mishap mess. He laid MC onto his desk and began to unclothe himself. Just like before, first his black suit jacket, vest, and then loosening the tie. Yet it was MC whom tugged onto it which brought him closer towards her face. "Are you sure about this?" she asked before he could lock lips. Jumin saw her eyes giving an unsure look. "You're right," he said. "We could continue this at home. I.. I'm sorry if I was rough on you." He stood back to give MC some space. This wasn't the place to continue their pleasure. It wasn't professional in the slightest. He helped her get situated. 

"Jumin I think you need rest," MC sighed. She walked over to the broken mug and bent down. "Please!" Jumin interfered and gently took her arm away. This was too kind of an act. "Someone else will clean it up. Dear.. relax." MC crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But I want to help," she insisted. "You're not being yourself today and that isn't good at all. I should drive you home now." Jumin opened his mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out. She was right. It was better to say nothing.

-  
Back home, MC hurried to prepare some tea. "Sit down," she told him. He listened, sitting on one of the sofas. He rubbed at his eyes. Jumin had recollected himself during the car ride. Some light conversation was shared about his cat wine project. It cheered him up a bit as his wife continued to like it. She brought up the idea of including smaller coasters for the cat's drink to put underneath their bowl. The image seemed clearer. "I have the water ready, what type of tea do you want?" MC called. "Black," Jumin replied. 

He sat back with eyes closed. His mind was filled with everything that happened today. Yet he stayed still. The presence of Elizabeth slowly woke him up as her tail brushed along his arm. She jumped down from the sofa and roamed forward elsewhere. "Sweetheart," MC whispered.

He saw her hold a tray with two steaming cups. She brewed tea nicely ever since he taught her. "Thank you," he said and took a cup. She joined him on the sofa. She held his hand with hers. "Jumin, I noticed that you haven't been feeling well and I could tell it's because of you father's condition. I know you truly care for him.. but you're letting the negative side affect you completely." She squeezed his hand. Jumin sipped at the tea, relishing the hot taste. "I'm sorry again," he told her. The sincerity tugged at his voice. He continued to hold MC's hand. "Everything will be okay," his wife told him. "Please steady your emotions and feel positive. I'm here." Jumin nodded, having her take the lead. Tomorrow has to be better as that's what the business thought. He would stay fixated on that thought and give his wife a better appearance of himself. 

The tea was finished and warmed him up. MC saw and smiled. "Ok Mr. Director, I'll run you a warm bath," she offered. Jumin looked at her. "Could you please join me?"


	6. Forgetful Reminders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chap 6 here~

Jumin had finished clothing himself after his calming escape. He persuaded his wife to join him in the warm bath, cleansing his mind and body. Holding onto her hand and feeling her more had been the best parts. Dinner was well spent again tonight also. Jumin looked at himself in the bathroom's mirror. The wide, tall glass reflected his entire body.

Traditional pajamas were what he had on. The purple made his black hair and figure stand out more. He wrapped up his bathroom routines and left the bedroom's bathroom. 

MC already finished with her night's routine and was sitting on the bed, back propped up against the headboard. Her pink pajamas looked very cute on her as Jumin stared. She was using her phone. Her hair was tied up and put into a neat bun, revealing her whole face more. Jumin liked both hair styles on her as they suited her face best. He joined her in bed, sliding closer towards her side. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked. 

MC giggled at her phone. "I'm feeling good. What about you?" she returned.

Jumin saw her texting in the group chat. Zen and Yoosung seemed to be having a small conflict about which character in the newest movie was the popular one. Normally most of the RFA members would be on during the night to chat. Jumin this time wasn't. Leaning forward to her, he rested his head onto her lap. This spread comfort through every way. From his silk pajamas and her presence alone cleared up any past stress.

"I feel much better thanks you you," he said. "Is there anything you want to take on the trip?" MC thought for a moment. "Just the usual things such as clothes, shoes, toiletries,.. oh and you!" she said light heartedly. "The trip will clear your mind and make you feel better."

She messed up his slightly damp hair playfully by passing her fingers across his scalp. His hair was already naturally spiked a bit and MC added more of a messy style to it. 

Jumin smiled, feeling the gentle, quick message. 

Yet she already was doing a good job. She minimized the negative factors weighing down upon him. "I hope you're not going to make Jaehee take care of Elizabeth," she said. "You know she isn't very fond of cats." Jumin looked at her as she peered down at him. "If that's case, then who else could be trusted? She's an elegant cat," Jumin added. "Yoosung perhaps? He did it before, but it depends if he wants to do it," MC suggested. "Or Saeyoung if-"

Jumin instantly sat back up as he held a finger up to her lips. That silenced her while adding a flustered looking face. "Not in a lifetime," he told her. "Alright Yoosung it is then." He removed his finger and pecked her lips. "Are you still flustered?" he asked, amused. 

MC sighed out in exaggeration and shook her head. They laid beside each other on top of the bedsheets, not tucked in yet. The bedroom's TV was playing a classic black and white movie as they watched. It was past 10:00. Neither of them felt tired and so enjoyed each other's company. Jumin had his arm around her shoulders as MC rested her face onto his chest.

"Jumin?" she said. He pinched her cheek lightly. It added a cute feature he loved seeing and feeling. "Hmm?" he murmured. "Has your father talked about me to you recently or before?" Her question threw him off a bit. Before he could say anything, MC's phone began to ring. They looked to see Jaehee's contact. "Hi Jaehee," MC greeted upon answering. 

She put the call on speaker. "Hello MC. Is this a good time? I'm sorry for this late night phone call, but Mr. Han hasn't been picking up my calls. Could I speak with him if he's with you still awake?" Her politeness always was strong and well kept stable. "Of course, one minute please."

MC widened her eyes and looked at her husband. She raised an eyebrow and mouthed the words of "how come?" This did slip off Jumin's mind and he suddenly was reminded. "Assistant Kang, you suddenly made me remember," Jumin spoke. He was handed the phone from MC. "Hello Mr. Han," Jaehee continued. 

"Did you look over the drafts? There's a few more ones done and emailed to be right after to left today. The specialists would like to hold a meeting tomorrow about the introduction of what they made." 

Jumin stayed collected. He felt this would he coming and yet, at the same time, he needed tomorrow to go see his father.

He wanted to be with him at his bedside and express everything. "Alright, schedule the meeting as earliest as you can. I wish to have it the first thing done," he told her. MC stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Jumin rubbed his hand onto her shoulder gently. 

"Alright, I'll contact them. I'll email you the newest drafts now. What did you think of the other ones from before?" Jaehee asked. "I didn't look over them. I'll complete my judgement tomorrow. I must go see my father tomorrow, if his condition would let me. Prepare on running the other meeting for the product design if I can't make it. Email me every input with full notes as well." 

Jaehee didn't say anything as her laptop's keyboard could be heard, typing at a fast pace of everything Jumin had said. "Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he stays well and you're able to see you. Take all the time you need," she said. "Thank you, please excuse me." "Take care Jaehee!" MC quickly added. Jaehee thanked her.

Jumin then ended the call and gave MC her phone back. "Did something happen that you weren't able to pick up her calls?" she asked curiously with an unsure expression. Nothing did.. Jumin didn't have an excuse. It had been his emotions getting the better of him. He was still new to it and sometimes he couldn't get over the fact he acted such as so. Expressing his normal self to his employees and others was not common compared to how he did so towards his wife. 

He was a brick wall, cold rather and his professional self. Portraying this constantly to his wife wasn't him at all and so that would lead him to expand more. Either good or unhealthy. He wanted to avoid her gaze but couldn't. It was beautiful as always. 

"My emotions," he told her. 

He inhaled heavily. "They start to rise up and go towards almost controlling me completely. I ignored the drafts given to me.. I put myself in a bad, unwanted position with you. I tried to avoid it through pleasure but you stopped me.. I saw the uncomfortable, hurt on your face and.. eyes. MC I'm sorry again, truly I am. I understand if you don't forgive me.. but I want you to hear me say it. Sorry.. I'm.. I'm still trying to get used to it. Please tell me anything that you don't like about me." 

He let out everything tonight.

Jumin shifted uncomfortably on the bed after what he said. Regret slowly dripped in for going forth with it. Yet MC still stayed beside him. The movie had ended and the screen was black. Quietness settled between them. Ever since his father fell ill into a heart attack, Jumin did see himself acting unstable and troublesome towards his wife. 

He hadn't seen him in a few days now. That memory of getting a glimpse of his father's figure partially though the glass, on the bed with an oxygen mask was still clear. He couldn't get rid of that image. Although it wasn't as worst!compared to other life threatening conditions, it was something new for Jumin. 

He didn't want it lodged inside his mind further or have his father suffer. "Jumin, you're doing it again," MC frowned. She looked at him with eyes filled with concern. She sighed out. "I'm telling you, not asking you this time.. don't think that way. It really hurts me and it's not like you to say such a thing about yourself. You're home right now, and tomorrow you'll see your father." 

She spoke in a calm yet firm way. Jumin didn't interrupt, he never did. "I understand that your father means a lot to you but please.. please don't feel too upset. It's affecting your work and mind." Jumin nodded slowly. He grabbed his knees, giving them a rough hold. He has to be strong for MC. She could get upset the same way he is now. That will only make things worse, he thought. 

"You're never wrong," he told her. "I'm always grateful."

MC gave him a small smile and held onto his hand. Jumin clasped hers as well. He rubbed his thumb over the ring, clearly remembering when he gave it to her. The thoughts clouded the bad ones he had. The diamond stood out nicely and reflected a shiny appearance. "Are you angry with me?" Jumin asked.

"I'm not at all, just only a little upset," MC said. She turned to him, adjusting her seating on the bed. She leaned towards him and pinched his nose tightly. It was a light pain sensation. Jumin saw her smirk. "I do deserve something much more painful," he admitted. MC grinned. "This will have to do for now," she said.

She still had that playful attitude, bringing him comfort. Jumin let her adjust herself onto him. He held MC onto his lap into a full hug as she knelt down towards his chest. Her legs stayed towards both sides of him adding comfort there. 

She relaxed her body on top of him. Jumin closed his eyes. He felt somewhat glad that she didn't bring up her question again. He couldn't answer it now. He had respected his father's wishes from before of not mentioning the girl he fell in love with rather than with his chosen woman, Sarah. Jumin didn't want to further upset his wife about his father's perspective onto her. A year of marriage has went by already and nothing sought to break them away.

His father's mindset was still there though.

It was too cruel.

Jumin has put her continuously through his negative self, feeling done more than a lifetime. His arms didn't let go of her. She fell asleep on him and Jumin wouldn't move an inch. She needed the sleep and reassurance. “Good night,” he whispered quietly.

No more words were spoken tonight.


	7. Unwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! You guys can see a glimpse of Mr. Han a bit here now

The meeting went well but was longer than usual. A lot of details had to be discussed as the specialists finally brought out their share. Jumin felt better within his zone. The morning today wasn't melancholic.

No feelings settled in dangerously. The chef had prepared MC's favorite French toast dish which Jumin enjoyed eating very much as well. She drove him to work this time, feeling lighter to share more conversation together. He had kissed her on the cheek before walking to the building. Jumin still felt tensed up now. Today would be the day to see his father..

Jumin helped Jaehee clean up the conference room once the meeting was adjourn. She looked at him surprised.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" she asked.

Jumin put the boards down and onto the desk he was sitting at. "I'm feeling alright. If you're worried I assure you that nothing is wrong," he said. 

He normally didn't aid with the cleanup but today he wanted to, mainly leaning towards an apology for ignoring her calls from yesterday. That too, was common, yet MC talked to him about it. He listened. Going back to his own office, he decided that looking at the rest of the drafts could be done. But before that, he adjusted himself on his chair and slipped out his phone. He opened the messenger. 

Yoosung had sent another test score, a little below from his previous one. Zen scolded him for pulling an all nighter while Seven offered him his chips to give if he leveled up his avatar on LOLOL. Jumin decided to input something as the student was still on the app. He texted, "Yoosung are you free for a few days?" The reply came back quickly. "I am. Why whats upp?" 

Jumin saw Zen get on the messenger and send a snide reply. "Whatever richboy wants, it won't be so good." Jumin was already used to his behavior. He ignored it. "Could you watch Elizabeth the third for me? I'll be on a business trip in Tokyo and I don't want to give Assistant Kang more work to cover." Zen said something first. "Whattt? When have you ever been so considerate to Jaehee? You're not up-stuck anymore?" 

Jumin rolled his eyes. "I am considerate to my employees and what does up-stuck mean? Anyways it's up to you if you want to Yoosung." The student took a moment before he replied "Uhh ok sure. I could handle Elizabeth. Is MC going to be left home alone?" 

Jumin smiled. He had almost forgotten to mention that it wasn't particularly his business trip. "I'll be going on my wife's business trip actually. I want to see how she does and be with her more. I'm certain she'll take grand photos." He added a cat chat box and hearts along with his texts. Zen and Yoosung immediately sent their shocked emoji expressions. "Wow! I'm proud of MC for having her first one!" Yoosung texted. "Me too! She'll do great. I still have the photographed prints she gave me of my face~~" Zen texted. 

Jumin felt better to see Yoosung accept his offer. He would have to repay the boy back soon. MC would certainly make sure that it will be brought upon. The offer made before of giving an internship within his company still stood. He said his goodbyes to the two and continued forth with his work. Organizing the drafts, he brought out the white fountain pen from his breast pocket, moving along quickly.

One after the other, it seemed that the employees along with the specialists brought up great outlines for possible advertising. The products design were coming into shape and the wine itself was getting closer. No cats or other animals were being harmed of course. Jumin wouldn't allow it in the least bit. He wrote down a few notes himself onto his notepad about a few tweaks such as replacing the glass shape with a more simple design to catch the cat's attention first and the product's box be more eye catching towards the consumer's. He worked swiftly along, feeling neutral but not as bad as yesterday. He set his phone on top of his desk, looking at the blank screen. 

Tapping the pen, he sighed quietly. It was 11:48. It felt the day had just started yet felt long already. As he flipped through another draft, he saw an unknown number call him. Picking it up, he said the first hello.

"Jumin it's been a while," spoke the other person. It belonged to the voice of an older woman. He widened his eyes, quickly being aware of the familiarity it strongly held. "How did you get my-"

Jumin stopped himself from asking such a pointless question. His mother wouldn't answer regardless. Just as the businessman's mind was being repaired, it's loose strings broke. Jumin narrowed his eyes. "I assume you're calling about your divorced husband," he said plainly. "I heard of what happened and I want to wish him all the best. I know it's been a long time for all of us," she said. Jumin remained calm, mainly feeling disgust rising up. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Don't call this number again." 

Before he could hang up his mother said, "I saw on the news about your marriage last year. I'm sorry for not saying it earlier. Congratulations." Jumin held back a hurtful comment towards her. Although she wasn't doing anything wrong right this moment, he simply did not want to communicate or have this woman be a part of his life. The hazy memories of her selfish behavior and her blank love towards his father was not needed, especially with him at the hospital. He was only a child at that time, premature, when his father divorced his first wife. He had a good memory and the bad ones always stayed inside.

Jumin continued to act himself; cold and calm. "It isn't any of your business and it never was to begin." He ended the call and placed the phone back down onto his desk. He stood up and looked at the view of the city. Her voice sounded more of age yet remained recognizable. Jumin didn't want to reconnect or have her be a part of his life. a waste of time it was. The majority of woman who talked to him always looked towards his wealth first. This went the same towards his father yet he couldn't see it. He had no interest in any of them ever. 

Not once.. 

Those lonesome days were long over. The only woman he truly loved and whom truly loved him as well was MC. He had other things to keep within.

He held his breath and texted her, "How are you doing my love? Did you have lunch yet? I miss you.."

He would have to give it some time for a response back. She was indeed a tough woman. Staying in an unfamiliar apartment and doing tasks for the RFA Party was brought upon her out of the blue. He saw her succeed and sometimes thought why he first doubted her. She remained true always. He pulled out a wine glass from underneath his desk. It was lunchtime and he decided to have some himself now. The hospital was bound to call soon about his father's status. It didn't feel normal to have to wait this long. Jumin wasn't sure about it fully. He frowned as he fidget his wedding ring. 

-  
Lunch was eaten and finished. Jumin enjoyed his freshly caught salmon, side dishes and a glass of wine. He always made sure to tell the chef to prepare a good lunch for his wife to take along and so she had the same treatment and a healthy one. Back at his desk, he waited intently for a phone call. It still felt uncomfortable as one wasn't reached yet. The past one with his mother didn't make him feel any good either. He sighed and went to his desk, reaching for his laptop.

His drawers contained certain useful materials and a laptop was one of them. Opening it, the bright screen appeared. It was of him and his wife, smiling. Jihyun had taken it on their wedding day. A similar one was hung up at the bedroom right above the headboard. 

The picture provided him with ease. He decided to go through some more proposals and close some deals. Throughout the day, things went normal. MC called Jumin and assured him she did eat and was with Jihyun's team to close some final touches as well with the wedding in Tokyo. Jumin felt calmer from hearing her voice. As he wrapped up his work, a call interrupted his mood. 

It was an unknown number. He picked it up regardless. "Hello. May I speak with Jumin Han?" said a lady over the phone. Jumin stood up. "Speaking," he replied. He felt used to answering calls and getting a large amount per day. After that phone call from her.. he felt tied up. "Good evening Mr. Han. I'm a nurse here at Seoul's main hospital. I called to update you about your father's conditions. He is slowly getting better from the sudden heart attack yet he is in a weak state. You may come and visit him if you wish." 

Jumin hadn't felt his breath quicken in a while. He always had a cool atmosphere around him. But right now things were heated. He thanked the nurse for the information and placed the papers into his desk drawer. Calling for Driver Kim, he left his office in a hurry. "Oh Mr. Han! The next meeting for-" 

Jumin didn't stop at his pace for Jaehee in the hall. He set forth to the hospital.

-  
MC looked over on the computer, adding a few photo digital fixes on a photo of Elizabeth the third. She had finished her main work and had some free time to attend to her own small projects. Another picture of Elizabeth framed seemed like something nice to give to Jumin, especially during this time he was feeling stress. She liked the photo she took of the cat this morning; sitting on one of the window's ledges, overlooking at the city's magnificent view. 

It turned out great and will become much more enhanced after the digital depth of detail added. "It's coming out great." MC looked behind her and saw Rui. He grew more facial hair which appeared more clearer than the last time he was at the RFA party. MC stood up and shook his hand. "Hi Rui and thank you! It's been a while since I saw you. How's everything?"

They exchanged a few chats and their latest projects with clients. Rui had came to the studio after meeting up with Jihyun himself. They were at the lower floor and MC didn't see him come. He seemed fairly well and left with a warm farewell. MC herself wrapped up with her mini project and approved of the result. Jumin would surely like this as Elizabeth stood out vividly.

MC smiled. This will cheer him up, especially when he was feeling low. The time read 5:03. The business trip was approaching and MC felt in a good mood. Hopefully things will go well and became situated with his father. MC began to pack up. 

This certain unsure thought would sometimes come up though. She felt hesitant about bringing it up and meant no disrespect. But.. did Mr. Chairman ever approved of her? She frowned. He never really came over to the penthouse or come here himself. Whenever MC went to Jumin, he didn't bother to see her or come out his office. Jumin hadn't brought it up himself either. 

Does he feel the same way? She sighed out. It was better to go home now. As she slung her purse over her shoulders and grabbed the camera baggage, Jihyun came in. His bright blue hair stood out. He still wore the shades. The deep black color covered his eyes. Although he had gotten the eye surgery last year, he still made sure to be cautious with his new eye sight. 

He never went outside without them. It didn't effect his photography skills as he didn't decline in his passion. Sometimes MC would see him painting. He truly was an artist. He gave her a smile. "Wishing you a peaceful day," Jihyun said. MC thanked him and continued to head out. She got out her car keys, walking towards to the elevator. Down the floors it went until she arrive at the spacious parking lot. 

She didn't park too far away and was assigned a close parking pass. Spotting her car, she got her belongings inside and got behind the wheel. Jumin had insisted on getting her this car. It was very luxurious indeed and stood out from the rest in the parking lot. He spoiled her a lot and sometimes MC wished he hadn't yet she appreciated everything from him. 

He did everything through the heart. Starting the car's engine she drove home. 

-  
Jumin took a deep breath going into his father's room. He was propped up with the help of firm, comfortable pillows while wearing the usual hospital gown. He was hooked up onto Intravenous therapy. His eyes were dull and it felt very different to look at his father this way. He stared at nothing, sometimes having his eyes dropping down. Jumin stood at his bedside. "Father, how are you?" he asked. 

His father moved his head slowly to look up at his son. Jumin quickly took a seat from one of the chairs beside him. It took a while for his father to reply.

"I'm alright. Please go.. I need to be left alone." Jumin widened his eyes. This wasn't like him at all.


	8. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 published! ~Let me know what you guys think of this story. Thanks for the read!

MC arrived back at the penthouse, going through the security easily. She greeted the gardener at the front of the yard. He was tending to the multiple roses on one section near the long pavement driveway.

It looked really nice from the sunset's strong rays. Normally he would come here in the morning but he had notified MC about his preoccupation to do beforehand. 

She didn't mind. MC decided to park the car out the garage in case Jumin called her about his father and her coming to visit as well. She hoped things went well. Into the house, she slipped her shoes off and headed up to the living room. That was when Jaehee called her. "Hey Jaehee, how are you doing?" she greeted.

Continuing on towards the bedroom she passed by the clean hallway, putting her equipment down. "Is Mr. Han with you by any chance?" Jaehee asked. "He stormed out the building unexpectedly and wasn't present at a meeting. I'm aware he said he would go to the hospital but I'm a little worried from the way he had made his exit.." 

Jaehee's voice trailed off. She kept her professional attitude as always yet this time it sounded serious and filled with concern. MC walked towards her bedside and had a seat. He hadn't texted her since lunch and knew he was busy as usual. 

"I'm not exactly sure where he is," MC replied. "I'll try calling him myself.. I have a feeling he may be in the hospital though. He hasn't been acting himself for a few days now."

She began to feel much more unsure. Was he truly alright? His voice sounded fine when she called him after lunch. That didn't seem likely now. "I hope you're doing okay Jaehee," MC said. "I'm alright. I just hope Mr. Han's sudden disappearance doesn't effect my work load." 

She sounded a bit tired. "I'll have a talk with him, don't worry," MC assured. "Thank you very much MC, but I can't make you stand up for me through personal matters. He is my boss still." MC bit her lip. She truly admired Jaehee's strong spirit and mindset. But yet it didn't feel healthy completely. Good pay was always brought towards Jumin's assistance through rigorous work and commitment.

"Jaehee I don't mean to sneak things behind my husband's back either. But I want him to treat you in a more reasonable way. Right now, I do notice his sudden change because of his father's condition at the hospital," MC said. 

Jaehee took a moment to respond. "You're very understanding MC," she said. "I hope your husband will be okay afterwards. I have to go now and schedule his flight for the day after tomorrow. He insisted on getting you two on the company's private jet." 

MC wasn't aware of this information until now. Jihyun had told her that he would plan the flight tomorrow. It seemed Jumin had plans of his own. She would have to notify Jihyun. Jaehee never slowed down. She thanked Jaehee before saying goodbye. Elizabeth the third suddenly approached her and swept her thick tail across her legs. 

MC bent down to stroke her head. She liked being petted there and so she was picked up and placed onto MC's lap. This comforted her for a little until the thoughts about the situation at hand flooded back. Opening Jumin's contact, MC called him. She waited for a few moments as the signal went through. It took longer than usual for him to pick up. Even though he would he still be at work around this time, he did pick up quickly whenever she called.

"Hi honey," MC said. "Are you at the hospital?" 

"I am," Jumin said. 

He sounded almost upset at the few words spoken. MC noticed right away. "My love, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I don't want you to worry about these things. Leaving my busy schedule and going to the hospital was something that had to be done. I may arrive home late," Jumin continued.

MC shifted uneasily on the bed. He didn't sound too well either. "I understand sweetheart. Jaehee told me you left building. But how's your father doing? I hope he's okay," MC said. Jumin paused for a moment before saying, "He's well. But his mind isn't. He would not let.."

His voice trailed off just then, creating more confusion for his wife. She frowned. "I'm very sorry.. so very sorry," he sighed out. "I want to hear your voice in person rather than through the phone. MC please wait for me." MC furrowed her eyebrows. What?

As weak as her husband sounded, it felt hidden as well. He was good at covering up his emotions but this time he didn't do so well. "Jumin, tell me what's going on," she told him. It was said somewhat rough.

"My dear," Jumin began, "I can tell you once I'm home. I apologize.. I want to be with you. Please, I'll make it up to you. Be as greedy as you want. I need to see you well myself."

MC tried to say something but nothing came out. She didn't have the desire to say something she wanted. It wasn't the time for it. Jumin then ended the call, leaving even more confusion in the air. MC got up as Elizabeth did. She lost her appetite and continued with her bathroom routine; a quick shower, face washing, etc. 

She didn't request for dinner to be made for herself after she finished. Elizabeth the third went to go eat her meal instead. She decided to look through her cameras and see if they had enough memory capacity. Bringing out her laptop, she clicked onto one of her camera's folders, the Nikon. 

Her eyes widened at the image of Elizabeth she had recently finished editing. Perhaps printing it out now and framing it before Jumin arrived would make him feel better. She went to work, feeling thankful that a printer was bought a few months ago.

She normally printed photos at the studio, and sometimes at home. She went to her small office space and got to work. Printing out the image, laminating and bringing out the correct sized frame was done. It felt handy to keep a few glassed ones around in her office.

Jumin would sometimes sit next to her and watch her work on some images as hey had their tea. She smiled at the thought. He has to get well. MC rubbed at her eyes. The wash did refreshen her but after what Jumin had said, it brought more weight of worry and concern.

He didn't reveal what had happened. His voice sounded tight and his emotions were locked, barely coming out fully. MC frowned and headed back to the bedroom was everything was in place. The energy earlier today vanished.

Placing the frame onto her bedside table, she then took her phone and slipped underneath the bedsheets. Jumin hadn't contacted her. Going on the messenger app, she saw Jaehee and Zen on.

She laid her head against the pillow, reading the conversation about Jumin's odd behavior. MC felt glad to see that Yoosung had agreed to take Elizabeth under his care for a while. But would Jumin be able to go along with her? She gripped onto her phone tightly, feeling the uncertainty flood in. He had insisted himself and hasn't let her down before. MC wished he would be more open about such important matters, especially one concerning his father's health.

Mr. Chairman was someone she didn't see too often and whenever she had it was a quick greeting, nothing more. Zen sent a text, "MC! How are you feeling? Is Jumin with you?" "He's at the hospital still..," she responded. "I hope he and his father are ok."

He sent a shocked emoji. "Did he call you? I swear that trust fund kid... did he make you feel upset?? It's okay to be." MC got deeper into the sheets. She felt thankful for Zen's nature and kindness. She typed a few texts.

"I called him but he didn't seem to be in the right place to tell me what's really going on. I can't force him.. I'll just wait until he comes back home. That's the best thing I could do now. Thanks for your concern Zen." 

Jaehee seemed shocked and upset as well. The two members expressed their sympathy towards her. "You're a very considerate person! Ughhh Jumin is too lucky to have a woman like you," Zen texted. "MC, please don't force anything upon yourself. Go to bed early perhaps to feel less stressful," Jaehee then suggested. 

MC felt a bit better getting supportive text messages and care from them. She took a deep breath. They were right and she herself was very considerate. MC knew that and always wanted to look at both perspectives of an issue. 

They said their good nights. The time was 8:56. It wasn't too late, but that tired feeling was strong. MC adjusted herself in bed and placed her phone onto her bedside drawer. It felt empty to be lying in the king sized bed alone. Wishing for Jumin's return felt strong. The business trip was too close. The day after tomorrow was when it would be time to go. MC didn't feel good at the moment. 

Preparing throughout work and seeing if Jumin was well enough would be clear hopefully. Is his father really alright?MC stopped herself from spilling any tears. She closed her eyes and hid underneath the sheets.

-  
Jumin had left the hospital and was being driven through the city as it's lights were bright. His father wasn't well at all. He wouldn't be anymore through his son's eyes. His heart attack recovery took longer than usual because of age and his health. 

Mr. Chairman didn't want Jumin to be near him. 

It seemed that the CEO had lost it. Jumin remembered his words clearly. "Jumin, I had been thinking and I want to reconnect with your mother. I had forgiven her and I want true love again, something more familiar. After Glam, I realized how wrong it was. Please I ask.. leave me be this night."

It didn't feel right at all towards Jumin. He froze not sure what to say. He had wished his father good night and left the hospital. He would have to stay for another night there. Jumin didn't feel intent on visiting him throughout the day. That cold, negative feeling resurfaced up within him. He couldn't tell MC. What would she think?

It didn't feel right at all just as his father's perspective towards women was like. He arrived home and quickly headed inside his house. The night sky was deeply dark. "MC?" he said softly. She wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Going towards the bedroom, the lights were shut off. Turning on a small lamp light at his bedside, he saw her already asleep. Jumin frowned, approaching her bedside.

He noticed the framed picture of Elizabeth the third. It looked lovely. The cat seemed to be asleep somewhere in the house as she normally would be. His wife's sleeping form was hidden underneath the sheets. It rose slowly with each breath she took. Jumin craved to see it fully but didn't want to risk waking her up. He had arrived too late and upset his wife. Jumin sighed quietly. I can't forgive myself, he thought.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	9. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 here folks. Thanks for the kudos and reads <3

Jumin could not wrap his mind towards any peace after what had happened last night. It was felt this morning at 1:00 A.M though. He had a sleepless night as his father's decision haunted him. He did his best to not stir his wife awake. She looked very peaceful underneath the sheets. Jumin distanced his space on the bed from her. Having the king size wasn't a problem at all yet it created no closeness. 

He didn't feel too well still. All night, he hadn't changed out from his suit and tie. Just as he had been all day, he managed to lay down, feeling only slightly comforted. Wearing soft clothing never felt something good on him. He wanted to change that and feel MC more.

She was delicate. 

The early dawn's faint light soon filtered into the room from the side window. The curtain hadn't shielded the glass completely and Jumin felt a bit thankful for it. His mind had been awake all night, leaving him tired. 

A low sigh slipped out his mouth.

The blanket was off of him as it only provided uncomfortable warmth. He couldn't break free from this now. His eyes glanced over at MC's peaceful form. 

Her head now poked out from the blanket, making Jumin feel more attached. He decided to get up and go wash himself. The bags underneath his eyes were more visible this time. It didn't look acceptable. 

Checking with his nutritionist was something that had to be done. The shower felt nice yet didn't erase anything. The sun's rays were beginning to peak more out. Jumin draped a towel around his body and drew a hand through his wet hair. As refreshing as it may seem like, the act didn't provide Jumin full comfort.

Stepping into the bedroom, Elizabeth was found sitting at the bed floor's base on MC's side. She was still asleep. The time was 5:03, she normally left for work at 8:30. Jumin frowned, clenching the towel on him. 

Last night had been one without his wife.. 

She shifted slowly but didn't wake. Jumin let the towel fall onto the floor once he was dry and headed towards his drawers until his phone rang. Assistant Kang. Jumin answered it. 

"Mr. Han," Jaehee began. "I'm glad you picked up. I have displayed my presentation onto the advertising department and they noted that we must go forth with this cat wine drink right away. Launching a pre advertisement and then releasing the product should be done. You missed the meeting yesterday.. I need your word to carry on with these steps." 

Jumin tapped his fingers on the top of his drawers. "Carry on. I need you to complete that launch today then. I'll come into work later today," he told her.

"What? Mr. Han, this must go through your say," she interjected. "I give you my permission Assistant Kang. Finalize everything, I see that it's going well. I need a drink for Elizabeth the third upon my arrival today. She must be the one to first try out the finished product." 

The cat got onto the bed now and leaped onto the drawers. Jumin managed to smile when he saw her. He stroked her head. This cat wine project would surely succeed and be profitable. He kept himself updated with all the companies projects and worked through them smoothly. Yet coming late to work felt like a must.

Time was needed for himself right now. 

"Assistant Kang.. I want your report of how well consumers view the advertisement once it's released," Jumin added. "Are you still coming in late? You sound fine to me.." Jaehee said.

Jumin began rubbing Elizabeth's face gently. She liked it and purred. "I'm stroking Elizabeth the third's face. She likes and it makes me feel in a good mood." Jumin couldn't help but express this to his assistant even though it was a bit off topic. It's for cats, Jumin thought. "Alright then. I have booked your flight along with MC's too. It will be tomorrow at 10:00 A.M," Jaehee said.

Jumin agreed and made a mental note to himself about it. He said his goodbye to Jaehee and set his phone onto his drawer. Elizabeth laid herself onto his drawer lazily. It seemed like she was going to sleep now.

"Are you sure you're comfortable there?" Jumin asked. "My bedside is much softer." 

Movement was suddenly heard and he glanced at his wife stirring awake. She brushed the blanket down from her body. "Good morning," Jumin said warmly. 

MC rubbed at her eyes. "Morning," she yawned. 

"Was the room that hot for you to sleep naked?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice. Jumin's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as he remembered he didn't put on any clothes yet. He hurriedly opened a drawer to grab undergarments. 

MC was now fully awake, sitting up. "It's fine, you can stay like that longer," she said. "You came home too late and I had to go to sleep.. I was sleepy. I.. I feel worried about you and your father." Jumin frowned. "I'm sorry my love," he told her. 

He dropped the underwear he held and slipped underneath the bed sheets right beside MC. He kissed her cheek. "You have the right to know and I'll tell you now. My father.. he decided to reconnect with one of his ex wives, my mother. I simply cannot grasp his thinking and felt too trapped to tell you. I'm hearing your voice at this moment and it's making me feel better. I can't talk to my father anymore." 

He held onto his wife's hand, sinking into her small, delicate grasp. "I don't know what to say," MC said. "I'm so sorry he wants that. It's.. it's a shame. I don't mean to be hard on your father, but Jumin.. He's always been like this with women, I hope it doesn't affect you too badly like last time he any previous ones." She squeezed his hand tighter. Jumin sighed. She was right of course.

His father had been blinded by women from the start. He couldn't control that side of his father himself. MC leaned forward and rested her head onto his bare chest. "Sweetheart, I hope this doesn't effect your plans with coming to my business trip.. you can always spend time sorting out your thoughts if you need to, I'll understand." 

He shook his head. "No, I need you MC. You.. you always cheer me up and I can't ever get enough of you. As long as I'm near you, I won't feel too crestfallen."

He stared at her for a moment, finding peace in just doing so. He needed as much time with his wife as possible. Going along with her to Tokyo was already set. The day was approaching and it will be well spent. "I'll be going to work late today," he told her. "Once you leave I'll go myself. I just need you right now." 

His hand pulled her closer as he kissed her jaw. He wanted to drown those negative emotions that kept him up. They weren't needed. "But Jumin," MC said. She placed a hand onto his chest which stopped him from continuing further. "You look exhausted, please rest up." 

That was a true. His emotions have been spilling out even more till now. 

Sighs escaped from his mouth much more than usual and it didn't happen at all before. Jumin blinked his tired eyes, feeling the exhaustion more. He didn't want to upset his wife more and followed what she wanted. Running a hand through his damp, tangled hair, Jumin placed his head down onto MC's pillow. Her scent was stronger, calming his nerves. She smiled as he did so. 

"Could we cuddle?" he asked.

He always made sure to ask for her consent, even when they were already comfortable with each other. It was mainly to make sure that he could constrain himself. Ever since he fell in love with MC, his feelings were out and visible towards her. This could be seen clearly from the RFA members and something for the paparazzi to input their stories.

"Sweetheart, of course," she said. "But do you want to put on some underwear in case you stain the bedsh-" "It feels better this way for me," Jumin declared, pulling her over him. He breathed in her scent, everything that was her. MC adjusted herself underneath the blanket. 

Jumin helped her take the main clothes off her body, causing more friction to be felt as they touched. "How long will your father stay in the hospital?" MC asked. "He'll be discharged today. But I won't be there today. He'll have his own driver take him home. I'll catch up on my own projects," Jumin responded.

He messaged her shoulder blades and back, relishing the soft, smooth touch her body outlined. He gladly felt better as she laid on top of him, sinking into his embrace. 

"I'm sorry again," she whispered. "There's no reason to be," Jumin said. "It's my father's decision and he's an adult himself. I can't control his ways anymore as it has been firmly attached onto him for as long as I could remember. I have you dear.. you make me feel better all the time." 

MC playfully messed with his hair, adding a damp frizzed appearance to him. It was never common for the C&R's Co. heir to look so out of place. Yet only MC had the luxury to see him outside his professional self. She smiled. "I'll have to stop by a store to get a skirt later today," she told him. 

"Tokyo is perfect around this time for the nice weather. I have to get another one for tomorrow and when I'm at the wedding taking photos. I should try to look nicer.. I can't wait." 

Her mood seemed more positive now. Jumin couldn't help but reject her statement internally. She always looked nice in his eyes. "I'll contact the Italian designer today and have him prepare a good one for you. I know your exact measurements and it won't be difficult to put this through," Jumin smiled. "Another dress should be made as well for you. You're so cute wearing them.."

MC looked surprised and sighed out, exaggerating as usual. She chuckled afterwards.

"Jumin... I always appreciate your efforts. But it's okay! You don't have to stress yourself much further for me. I'll be quick at the store."

He held onto her tighter. "Sweetheart, I want to spoil you," he murmured. "It'll be made from the finest designer I know. You'll look so very cute in the one I'll order. I hope you know that. It's never enough when it involves you my love."

He kissed her lips passionately while roaming his hands around her body. He enjoyed this every time. She looked at him in the eyes, giving a soft gaze. "But Jumin I think I have enough dresses from you," MC said. "They're all really lovely. I just need this one skirt."

He cupped her cheek, looking into her bright eye color. His gray ones were filled with adoration for her. His hands squeezed her hips tighter, pressing her more towards his body. A small gasp from MC was heard which caused him to smile amusedly.

"You deserve more," Jumin declared. "If only you could see how beautiful you look whenever you stare at me, confused with your pink blushed cheeks. It's as if you're wanting something but you're too shy to tell me."

MC smirked herself at that. Jumin pursed his lips, signaling her to give him a kiss. She obliged, giving a playful eye roll. Giving him one wasn't enough though. He threaded his fingers through her hair, expressing the desire to have her continue. Swiping her lips with his tongue for more created each moment longer as MC fell prey to his desire. 

His movements were always precise, from hands roaming her body to lip contact, Jumin steadied himself. He only grew hard as each moment passed, yet he controlled himself and was never too rough on his wife. 

Early in the morning, he created the lust to be wanted from both. He growled lowly. The bed creaked at their every movements, while being in sync with kissing. They ate at each other's moans, capturing the pleasure from within and releasing each one from the outside. 

MC painted a wet trail from his jawline towards down his chest. His face always remained clean and shaven without any blemishes. The smoothness was much admired. Jumin noticed MC had paused. 

"Everything alright?" he asked.

MC gazed up at his concerned expression, eyebrows knitted together as his eyes portrayed a deep look straight through her. As intense as his emotionless facial features were, he tried searching for the answer. "Yeah, all good," MC quickly responded. She avoided his smoldering gaze, looking down at his body. Jumin gladly removed the blanket away to expose his sheer, pale body. 

MC still paused her actions. This caused confusion to rile up. "You can tell me what's wrong," Jumin said. MC still looked nervous. "Well, I-I really want to kiss you hard, like leaving a bite. Well yes a bite on you..But I'm just worried.. well you know, it would leave a bad image on you in your company and the, uh public you know."

She stammered out these words shyly, not looking at him. 

"What's stopping you?" Jumin asked. "A mark made by you is what I would see as great and desirable. And I want to be honest with you. When I walk into a meeting with these marks evident on my skin, clear for everyone in the room to see, I wouldn't want to have it any other way. Anything from you is good.. no. Beyond good, and I want to cherish you even more. Make me yours already." 

MC still looked hesitant. Jumin tried to relax himself but his heart was beating fast. This idea of hers sounded too good as he thirst for her action to be done. She frowned a bit. 

"But I have to get ready for work now," she sighed. Jumin hadn't realized it himself as the sun's rays were produced more strongly than before. The window filtered in the sunshine through the crack between the lowered curtains. Breakfast would be made by now. His erection didn't cease to grow softer and MC noticed, already on his lap.

"My dear MC," Jumin murmured. 

"I guess you aren't going in today. I want your kisses, your bites, your everything.. I want everyone to know you're mine and I'm yours. I need to keep you here longer until we've both made each other satisfied." 

He grew hot, feeling desperate to have his needs met. 

"You aren't leaving my sight. You're staying right here."


	10. Deep Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10! Sorry for the lack of updates, I’m trying to get through making each chapter good and making time for them as well~

MC did see the strong lust in his eyes.

His words were too familiar. She couldn't move as her hips were already tightly held, locked into place. Her breathing quicken as she felt nervous for what would happen next. This was another side to Jumin's nature.

He didn't cease to be over protective of her and yet as loving his behavior towards her was, he didn't hold back on locking her up.

Yet his tone was always softer to her.

In his workplace it was a huge and clear contrast. MC didn't feel comfortable this moment regardless though. She chose to stay adamant about any further intentions. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?" Jumin asked.

She detected a strong change within his voice. It shook slightly as his eyes stared directly at her. "I kinda.. I mean I do! I do sweetheart. But uh, I have to get ready for work and make sure I close some things with other clients. The trip is tomorrow and the wedding will be the day after." 

MC felt embarrassed for stammering and she mentally told herself to stop stressing about this. Jumin was her husband and there was no reason to feel this way. Yet the position they were in spoke otherwise. Him being completely naked was the first thing MC saw as she opened her eyes this morning. Had he did so on purpose or was it a coincidence? 

The image was too provocative. Now already straddling his lap, she felt nervous he wouldn't let her go. His charm though felt too tempting. 

"Can you work at home?" Jumin asked. "I'll get you the needed supplies and materials you don't have here and create a more easy working space for you. Perhaps you won't have to drive through the traffic everyday. You can open up another office in the upper floor. Or I can reconstruct the orchestra hall to meet your needs." 

His hand slid up her hip and towards her cheek. Pinching it slightly, he smiled in a way that put MC in a weak place. "Jumin it's fine," MC told him. She finally got to move out from his lap and onto her side of the bed as his grip loosened. He stayed close to her regardless. 

"I want to work in the studio alongside Jihyun. It makes me more motivated to work with others around so I could have their input and suggestions as well." 

Jumin's face didn't reflect any emotions. This proved difficult to see his true intentions but only if he did something physically MC could read him better. For instance, this situation right now.

"I don't mean to simply disagree with your thought," MC continued. "It's a good one but I want to work in the studio for now." MC hoped that didn't offend him or placed her into a more locked position. 

"Alright," he said. "You're right. It would be a different setting and I don't want to discomfort you." 

His face didn't give of anything still but he wasn't pleased by her answer. He could offer MC anything and that is what he just did. Her safety, comfort and accessibility were always first and MC felt grateful. She brought the blanket up more a bit, to get his eyes to look somewhere else. 

"Please tell me anything you'll need," Jumin said. "I want to keep you with me here all the time. It hurts gazing at your beautiful form and not being able to touch it the way I want to. I'll have the chef prepare you a nice breakfast. I would have done so myself but you can't be late.. I'll allow you to leave for work. But stay longer and I might not be able to control myself dear." 

He spoke his words in a calm manner as usual. His eyes remained sharp. It surprised MC to see him be so possessive yet very caring at the same time. There had been a time when he nearly lost control. 

Almost near when she completed inviting all the guests for her first party. Last year things were of course different. Jumin was still gentle with her and sometimes his possessive behavior got in the way. She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom at once. Jumin's voice did prove to be sounding in a lewd way. 

MC would rather continue on with this with him after their work, or even perhaps tomorrow. Her heartbeat slowed and returned its normal rate. They have had many situations such as so before but this one.. 

He's never this rough, MC thought. 

-  
Jumin laid onto his bedside after his wife left to do her morning routine. Sometimes he'd join her and she would be very playful as they brushed their teeth. Making weird faces enlightened Jumin as he saw them in the mirror. His attitude at the early hour was jubilant and he expressed his feelings towards MC. Making her breakfast, kissing and hugging her before she left work and light conversation brought excitement everyday. 

This morning had been different as Jumin couldn't contain himself. A sleepless night, stress and unwanted ties with his father... Jumin rested his head and didn't moved. He had put on boxer shorts once MC left and wished he had before. He was naked the moment he got out of bed and went forth with trying to seduce MC into sex.

Seduce? No.. It seemed more forced. 

Her eyes looked almost frightened and Jumin couldn't forgive himself. The businessman didn't move still, his eyes shut tightly as this wouldn't be forgotten for a long time. Yet it felt special to him. Seeing her naked form created thirst to see more of it longer. 

Jumin held his breath. Only dogs use sex as an escape from stress, he thought. The shame poured strongly in yet it was something he liked. He rubbed at his temples, picturing the thought of the continuation with her. Gripping his hands around her body, feeling her more. It felt too good. 

Elizabeth the third suddenly got onto the bed and went over Jumin's leg. He opened his eyes and saw her white fur. It didn't calm him as much as MC's appearance. 

She changed everything for him. Jumin sunk deeper into the bed sheets. He would make sure the cat wine project would go through today, order the clothing for MC, pack himself the needed materials for the trip and perhaps enjoy more of the cake he had gotten her a few days ago. Her business trip is tomorrow and it was the right time to go forth with it. Jumin slowly relaxed himself. 

Sleep was needed right now as a whole night without it didn't do him any good. As common as it would seem for high class businessman to go through, Jumin had been used to it. But stress became the main factor. He took one last glance at his phone and saw the time; 7:46 A.M. He shut his eyes and drifted into sleep. 

-  
There were no dreams dreamt or anymore negative thoughts stirring up his mind. It was a peaceful slumber. Jumin normally did sleep this way, especially with his wife in his arms and or right beside him. He always desired for her. She kept him.. sane. He woke up to the feeling of Elizabeth's tail tickling his nose. 

The fluffed fur felt soft, creating a small comforting feeling. Jumin slowly sat up and saw the cat sitting on top of MC's pillow. Strands of fur had been scattered around it. Jumin smiled lightly. Even she wouldn't get frustrated over having found some, Jumin made sure to keep everything net for her as much as he can. 

Even when the maid cleaned the place, he chose to keep things organized as much as he could. It had been within his taste and MC agreed with it. Even though Jumin found pleasure in letting her decorate the rooms to her liking it created him to feel comfortable as well. She had already left for work and he wanted to have her. 

Wait..The thought crippled his mind but he contained himself. He would never forgive himself for that act he did. Getting out of bed, he went forth with his day. 

-  
"Mr. Han, the cat wine project is ready for release," Jaehee confirmed. 

Jumin day at his desk, reading through new documents. His assistant stood on the opposite end of him. He felt better to be back in work. The product was sent to his home for Elizabeth to try once he returned. It was finally happening. "How did the advertisement go?" Jumin asked. 

He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. "Consumers clicked towards the ads and most comments were positive. It's up to you when you want the product to be it to be released sir," Jaehee told him. 

With that, Jumin changed his mind and decided to give another day. Tomorrow for sure. 

Elizabeth the third needed to be the first one to drink it as he had always planned. This thought preoccupied his mind nicely right now. He hadn't contacted his wife today. It was past lunch time and the meal in his stomach didn't feel it went down well. He did have a meeting and more paperwork to go through once he arrived in the building. 

Yet ever since his behavior this morning.. Jumin stared at a document he held and typed a couple of notes onto his laptop. "Excuse me Mr. Han?" Jaehee said, interrupting his thoughts. Blinking, he looked at her. 

"Yes Assistant Kang?" he said. "I was calling your name three times and you wouldn't answer. Are you feeling alright?" she checked. 

"I'm fine," he said. 

It was a lie. 

He just wanted quiet. The project would be set for tomorrow and so was the trip also. Jumin dismissed her and handed her the reviewed documents. A few were left and he took out a wine class from the drawer of his desk. A bottle of red wine was brought out as well. He poured himself a full glass. It calmed him. The wine created his mind to be at a momentary peace. I hope she's fine.., Jumin thought. 

He should probably call his wife to break this inner guilt. But his schedule wouldn't allow him. It wouldn't be good in the slightest if he continued to feel this way towards her during the trip. If she did feel this way at all within the distance spectrum, he would allow it. 

His wife had the right and he didn't like his behavior. Only losing her would be too much. Jumin stopped himself from thinking further. It was only negative thoughts clouding his mind. Locking her up in cage was what he had desired before. 

The motive was still there and so it felt hard to control himself at times. He forced himself to stop. Hurting himself wasn't needed. 

The sudden text from her soothed him yet also brought nervousness. 

Reading it she wrote, "Hi Jumin how are you feeling? Sorry if this is a bad time but I wanted to check up on you. You really didn't look so good this morning and I'm still worried. I hope you rest up more and feel better. I just left work and finished everything. The trip is tomorrow and I can't wait to see you home tonight or whenever you'll finish!" 

"Thank you my love," Jumin replied. "I feel much better when you're the one asking me." 

That was what he could tell her and he meant it. He felt happy to to know she was feeling this way. Always caring about him and making sure he was well. Thinking about it now, she wouldn't have yelled at him or started an argument. His wife truly was special in her own way. This brought Jumin reassurance and comfort, something he was replenished with constantly by MC. 

She's mine, he thought.

Fixing himself on the trip was a must. Her clothing orders will come tonight and he only wanted to spoil her more. She will be beautiful only in his eyes tonight. He made sure he kept it that way until it satisfied him. Jumin wrapped up his work and stood from his desk. Tonight would be a much more calming one. 

He would make sure it was so. Calling for Driver Kim to take him home, he organized the documents and notified Jaehee to collect them. He hurried out the building and went into the car. It was around dinner time and he knew there would be time to fix things. 

He took a deep breath as the car started to move. After texting his wife he would be home soon, Jumin placed his phone into his pocket and looked out the window. The city of Seoul never slept. The numerous cars, people, events, news, etc all happened at once. Jumin rubbed his temples. 

As much as he wished such things would distract him, his mind couldn't be brought out of this discomfort. Jumin sat still throughout the car ride. The traffic cleared up soon and created his arrival time to be not too late. Thanking Kim, he went out the car and through his front garden. 

Once he went inside his penthouse's main living room, he didn't see her right away. She had sent a smiling emoji after his text. Jumin loosened his tie a bit and continued to go to his bedroom. As he went in she wasn't there either. 

She must be in her office Jumin assumed. She did keep herself preoccupied and productive. Jumin liked that about her. Before he could begin undressing, MC came into the bedroom. 

"Hi sweetheart," she smiled. He smiled himself. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you."

He said so in a humorous manner. He stepped closer and embraced her into a tight hug. "Hey, you should start packing," MC chuckled. 

Jumin gave her one last squeeze before letting go. He took off his tie, settling into a softer mood. He reached for her hands, taking them to hold on. "Are you feeling alright dear?" he asked. 

Concern filled his gray eyes. 

"I.. I hope I didn't hurt you this morning. My behavior wasn't acceptable. I couldn't call you today because I thought you might still feel hurt. I'm very sorry and I'll understand your decision. I can't forgive myself and I don't expect you to. My emotions aren't stable and I only want to care for you." 

He stopped and let out a sigh while squeezing her hands tighter. It was a desperate grip almost and Jumin couldn't contain himself. 

"MC, please tell me if I'm a good husband to you."


	11. Strong Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 11~ Still in continuation, Thank you for the read!

MC felt the grip of Jumin's hands close tighter onto hers. She scrunched up her face in pain.

"Ow! Jumin you're hurting me," she told him. 

Once he loosened his hold, she rubbed her hands together, taking a step back. Her husband has been acting unstable lately and she saw the signs very clearly. It was happening quite frequently the past days, especially this morning and right now. She didn't want to accuse him for anything, and had no intention.

It really was odd of him to continue to be this way. He didn't appear to be himself in a healthy way. Jumin Han, the self collected, wealthy, distinguished CEO of C&R International was someone else in front of MC's eyes. 

He portrayed his true self, something rare to witness from anyone yet she, his wife saw it all. MC frowned, seeing his figure shake a bit. He truly did care for her and wanted everything to go smooth. 

If she were to leave now, he would be finished. 

His emotions haven't been great or had been from the start. MC knew this and it wasn't his fault. 

"You're a great husband," she told him. 

The pain from her arms slowly faded away. MC came close and helped him take off his suit jacket. Unbuttoning his vest after, he was left with his white collared shirt and black dress pants. "Jumin, please don't think that way," MC continued.

"I understand you're going through family issues with your father. It's effecting you a lot and I know you care so much for him.. You need a break, you're overworking yourself and I appreciate your efforts towards me. But everyone deserves a break still. 

“Please rest for the sake of your health! You make me feel worried and I want us to have a good, relaxing time in Tokyo.. I can't promise that bad things wont ever happen but I'll be with you at every step in the way."

MC spoke in a firm yet calm tone. She wanted to get everything out towards him as well. Hugging him and laying down in bed with him was what she wanted to do right now. She stood still and stared at his sadden eyes. 

He opened his mouth to say something it seemed, but closed it as nothing came out.

MC gave him a tight hug herself. She buried her face into his chest. As much as this embrace comforted her, she hoped it brought the same feeling to him. Many would see the business man as cold and well respected. But his touches and hugs always created a soft desired spot within MC.

She craved for more of his strong warmth. His arms wrapped around her as well. "You haven't been feeling well at all for the past days," MC reiterated. "I'll run you a hot bath and make you some soup. I'll help pack your belongings too and then it's straight to bed." 

MC didn't mean to sound too annoying or like a nagging mother. Normally he would do so himself towards her and it amused her. This time was serious and she only wanted him to get better. 

"MC, I feel spoiled to have you," Jumin sighed. "You... you never stop being the lovely girl I fell in love with. I still can't believe that I'm like this. You deserve better my dear." 

His voice sounded low. 

MC frowned. "Jumin stop degrading yourself! You're already everything that I need. I meant every word on our wedding day." 

Jumin gave a small smile, still not letting his hold loosen. The memories flooded in as MC looked up at his face. He did clean himself up from this morning and it still remained. He always did maintain a clean shaven face and clear skin. 

MC admired his uniqueness and found him just as she always did at the beginning; handsome and cunning. Those were only a few words of his excellence she found. 

"I did too," Jumin replied. "All of it. I always will prove to you that I'm a better man."

-

His wife had acted almost as a caretaker for him. She didn't mind at all since he had been doing more than the bare minimum. She felt surprised he still went to work but he did prove to be strong with a good work ethnic. He washed up and finished the soup MC made for him. 

Two slices of the cake had been eaten as well. 

She felt better herself to see him be in a much calmer, stable state. Jumin is very punctual about his health and so he went forth with fixing himself up rather than to be stubborn. 

Preparing him dishes cheered MC up. Whether it would be a messy omurice or a simple cup of brewed tea, Jumin ate what his wife made for him. Having a glass of red wine with him brought comfort as well. 

The flavor was more familiar now and he made sure to get the best kind. Elizabeth's wine had been finally poured. Into a crystal glass bowl, she drank from it and finished it all. Jumin saw this as success and was intent on releasing the product tomorrow. 

Even though he would be leaving, the profit will be gained, even out the country. The members in the RFA all wished MC good luck once more. 

She felt much better to have all their support. Ever since MC made the foolish decision to follow along within the glitched messenger, her life has been hectic and filled with the unexpected. But it brought a large amount of good as well. 

Meeting the love of her life had happened. 

It didn't seem like a foolish decision of course. Her skirt and dress from the designer had arrived in no time as well. Upon precision timing also. 

He loved seeing her in the red, revealing dress especially he had picked out for her. MC could sometimes read his intentions through his eyes Packing Jumin's things came after. 

"I think you'll look cute with this blue shirt," MC said excitedly. "The weather is warm and you can finally wear causal clothes outside! Oh! And maybe this pink one too. Not that you look good in your suit but you'll look just as cute with a casual shirt. I want a lot of pictures."

Jumin was laying down on the bed already with a pillow propped up against behind him. Already in his sleep wear, he looked delicate in MC's eyes. He gave her a smile. 

"I don't know what I would do without you," he said. 

"You helped so much to figure myself out.. my feelings are only being untangled more everyday. I feel changed sweetheart." 

He sat up taller, fixing his position. His hair was still slightly wet and MC giggled quietly. She placed the folded shirt into his suitcase along with the others and approached his bedside. Jumin gave her an amused look as she began to play with his hair. 

"You're so adorable," Jumin whispered.

"Everything you do is adorable." MC chuckled. "Really? Is me bumping my toe adorable too? It hurts whenever I do it.” 

"I would be lying if I said no," he said. "But I don't like seeing you in pain." 

MC pressed her fingers through his hair, messing it up. It felt fun to do so. She put his bangs covering his eyes completely. She giggled again, finding this amusing. 

He let her do it and laughed along at well. It felt better to hear him this way. MC bent down to kiss him on the nose. She knew what he liked and provided him with what she could. Even with all the money in his bank account, MC only craved more time with him. 

The business trip will be good. She gave him a grin. The clothing on her now was loose and simple; pajama shorts and a white t-shirt. Jumin had selected his long purple PJs which suited his usual attire. 

The businessman was at his comfort levels.

"Kitten," he said. 

MC perked up at the nickname he used. It always did make her blush. "I had been talking to Saeyoung and Zen before. I remember they said that I haven't been saying the correct things to you. I found some quite useful though." 

He was interested in learning the commoner's slang as Zen called it. "Oh? I'm sure it's a good, dirty one then," MC laughed. Jumin smirked his lips, straightening his legs out. 

"Do you wanna suck on daddy's dick?" he said. 

MC at once bursted into laughter. Zen and Saeyoung were ahead of themselves to tell this to Jumin. "You need rest," MC pointed out. "We leave tomorrow!" 

She returned to packing. Jumin continued to stare into her eyes. "I'm always free to you." She gave him a playful eye roll. "Alright Mr. Han," she laughed. 

Jumin smiled, looking better himself. The RFA members never ceased to bring something colorful onto the table. Jumin was playful himself sometimes. 

Only if he could be more open about the tensions between his father, MC would be more comfortable. But she didn't want to pull it out from him forcibly. She saw him struggling enough already. Zen may have said something else if he saw this. 

He was right.. 

But Jumin was sensitive and MC saw that clearly. As she returned back to the luggages, she kept her fists clenched. He'll get through this strong barrier. 

She knew he would. 

Patience.


End file.
